Slipping Through the Cracks
by pheonixkami
Summary: Kami is going through her second year of Hogwarts and everything seems to make less and less sense. I do know where this story is going. So, you guys need to read on...!
1. Prologue

Slipping Through the Cracks

Prologue:

Kami Potter had just had the strangest summer of her life. Her best friend Iris Hewson was descended from some ancient mage, and had the world's worst summer ever, her brother Harry was confused with every feeling he had ever had and Blake Reed was starting to get through the fibers that she had woven tighter than ever.

She is about to board the train for her second year of Hogwarts. And she really doesn't think that she is ready.


	2. Aboard the Train

Chapter 1: Aboard the Train

Kami stared out the window of their compartment awaiting the arrival of her sibling Harry who should be running through the platform any minute with Ron Weasley, his best friend. The Weasley's were running late to no one's surprise and everyone had to dash through the barrier. Everyone made it except Harry and Ron. Kami sighed and looked across the compartment to her best friend Iris. She smiled hopefully at the clearly depressed Kami who smiled back for a minute before picking up the Standard Book of Spells: Grade 2 and pouring herself into it.

"Kami, is something wrong?" Iris asked as the trees and the mountains passed by.

"It's just…last year Harry was with me too and this year…I'm scared. Harry said that there is supposed to be a plot to make evil things happen this year. I just wish that he was here too. To make it all okay." Kami admitted

Just then the compartment slid open. Hermione came in with her trunk and sat down next to Iris. She also had the same book out as Kami.

"I can't believe that your brother and Ron missed the train. Think about poor Ginny." Hermione said looking at me like this was my fault for not keeping watch over my older brother.

"It's not Kami's fault that her brother couldn't make it onto the train in time. It's like the Weasley's planned this so that Harry and Ron could get closer." Iris insisted

"I doubt that they would stoop that low." Hermione said getting back to her book.

"Do you two do anything besides read? Where the hell is Blake? I need someone to talk to." Iris said marching out of the compartment. Both Hermione and Kami pitied pour Blake when Iris got him.

"Hey Kami?"

"Yeah."

"Can you teach me Avis?"

"Sure." Kami said a bit surprised

"You need a straight arm, and it will only work if you are mad at someone. You mad at anyone?"

"No. I suppose that is why it's not working huh?"

"Probably. Good thing for Blake, that Iris hasn't mastered it yet." Kami smirked at the thought.

"What has happened to Iris this summer? She seems kind of emo now." Hermione asked

"To be absolutely honest Hermione, I haven't the faintest idea." Kami muttered back

"So, what do you think it is going to be like having a celebrity for a teacher?"

"Oh my gosh, it is going to be crazy! Everyone is in love with Professor Lockheart." At that moment Kami felt like every other girl on the planet. Talking to Hermione about girl things was just what she needed. She could only talk to Harry so long before things got awkward.


	3. The Whomping Willow

Chapter 2: The Whomping Willow

Ron had lost control of the flying car as it sped toward the Hogwarts grounds. After crashing into a tree and snapping his wand things sort of didn't really want to go as planned. They kept being attacked by a stupid tree for one. The second thing that happened that was a nightmare, nearly getting expelled. Then not knowing the password to the tower.

Just then Hermione came by. Head in the air as always, but she seemed a bit upset by something.

"Hermione, care to give us the password?" Ron asked

"Pigsnout. But I have heard the strangest rumors about you two flying a car to school."

"Um…what you have to realize about that Hermione is-" Harry was cut off by the Fat Lady opening the portrait for them to enter.

"What has you in such a foul mood Hermione?" Ron asked

"Life does Ronald, and you aren't helping the matters much. Now I am going to bed." Hermione started crying.

"Like hell you are going after her." Harry rolled his eyes and ran after Hermione. She was sitting on one of the stairs crying.

"What are you doing here Harry?"Hermione asked a little hesitantly.

"Trying to figure out what is wrong with one of my best friends." Harry smiled

"I was worried that something had happened to you guys and I dunno why but I fancy Ron. I wondered what would have happened. But then, I am only twelve and life shouldn't have made me like this and oh Harry, what should I do?" Hermione grabbed Harry's chest and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"This is what you do Hermione, find a guy who will call you beautiful instead of hot. Who comes after you when you walk away. Who will lie under the stars with you, just to listen to your heartbeat. Some guy that will stay awake just to watch you sleep. Just wait for the guy who kisses your head and wants to show you off to everyone as his top prize. And a whole bunch of other cheesy stuff." Hermione smiled a bit

"So, I should wait for someone like you Harry?" Hermione asked

"Nah, I am too complicated for anyone Hermione. But look for someone who knows how to treat you right. I couldn't stand to see you miserable." Harry helped her up.

"Thanks Harry, you won't tell anyone about this will you?"

"I'd never dream of it." Harry said as Hermione traveled up the rest of the stairs to the girls dormitory.

"So, what the bloody hell is wrong with her?" Ron asked as soon as Harry slid into bed.

"She was worried her History of Magic paper was too short. When it was 10 inches over. Typical Hermione for you." Harry rolled his eyes for the dramatic effect it needed

"Right, wake me up if she is in a real crisis. Like if that damn three headed dog appears again."


	4. New Year's Schedule

Chapter 3: New Year Schedules

"Damn we still have Potions with the Slytherin's again." Ron complained loudly at the breakfast table the next morning.

"Calm down Ron and eat, we have to get to Charms." Iris threatened him with a stern glance.

"Okay, but why have all three of you outlined Lockheart's classes with hearts!?" Ron demanded to know.

"No reason Ronald." Hermione muttered

"Oh, Harry can you help me with something?" Kami asked her older brother as they were finally walking toward the Charms corridor.

"Sure, what do you need?" Harry was pretty shocked at this because Kami hardly ever asked for help.

"I need you to find out how long Hermione's essay was, because mine is only 15 inches." Harry rolled his eyes

"Does it really matter Kami?"

"I suppose not." Kami breathed and sat down next to her twin brother.

"Settle down class. Now this year I think it to be prudent to refresh the memory of what we learned last year." Professor Flitwick said rather excitedly.

He put a feather on their desks and they zoomed around the room for the remainder of the class. Really simple, and they didn't even have homework! Then they had to go outside for Herbology with Professor Sprout and the Hufflepuffs.

"At least it isn't with the Slytherin's." Ron muttered as he complained the entire way to the greenhouses.

"Good morning today class. Today we are going to repot Mandrakes. Now who knows the properties of a mandrake? Um…Miss Granger." Kami put her hand down and looked dejected

"The mandrake is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state." Hermione said sounding as if she had a text book lodged in her throat

"Excellent 10 points for Gryffindor. What is so dangerous about a mandrake? Um…let's see, Miss Potter."

"It is quite dangerous; the mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it. But seeing as these mandrake's here are only seedlings they shouldn't kill just yet, just knock you out for a few hours."

"Excellent Kamille take another 10 points for Gryffindor." Madame Sprout said promptly

Kami smiled and looked at Harry with deep disgust in her eyes from being called Kamille. Harry shrugged back and reached a pair of earmuffs for both of them. They were told to get into groups of four which was always a problem for the six of them.

One thing that was for certain was that Kami and Harry always ended up in the same group. But they had to decide who else would end up in their group.

"Why is this always up to us?" Harry asked as all six of them tried to figure things out. Just then one Hufflepuff boy came up to them.

"If you don't mind I need a group. Name's Justin."

"Well, I'm Harry, This is my twin sister Kami. And friends Ron, Blake, Iris, and Hermione. We'd be delighted to add you into this mess of who is with whom."

"Um…Hermione no offense but I think that you'd be better off in the other group because-"

"Don't worry yourself Kami, I completely understand and I am flattered by your decision."

"So, who else is going to join Hermione?"Harry asked hoping someone would volunteer.

"I wouldn't mind working with Hermione. I think she is bloody brilliant for a muggle born. Just like me." Justin said standing next to Hermione.

"Right…so now what?" Harry asked to the crowd

"Iris is working with us Harry." Kami insisted with a pleading look at Harry.

"Is that okay with you Iris?" Harry asked as Iris shot him a look of 'Are you kidding'.

"Still looks like we are one person short of the two groups. Even with Justin." Ron observed

"I guess one group will have to be a group of three." Kami shrugged

"Blake should be with you guys. No offense but Justin and I will have our hands full with Ronald here." Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust at the thought.

"Alright, then let's see…is everyone happy with the groups?" Harry asked as everyone nodded that they were okay with the groups. They finally got to work repotting the mandrakes.

When the bell rang for the end of class they dropped their trowels and ran upstairs for a hot shower that they needed badly.

"I thought that things would be different this year." Harry told Ron and Blake in the dormitory.

"How so Harry?" Blake asked trying to figure things out.

"Bad things are supposed to happen this year, it's only a matter of time." Harry said

"Hey guys, Harry we have detention tonight. You're with Lockheart." Ron stifled a snicker at the thought

"Alright Ron, let's get this over and done with. See you later Blake." Harry saluted him and walked out of the door.


	5. Enemy's Beware

_And yes to everyone I am most definitely a H/HR shipper. I jumped on the bandwagon before JKR decided to go nuts and put Ron and Hermione together and Harry and Ginny. I never seriously understood that one. _

Chapter 4: Enemy's Beware

Harry was sitting in Lockheart's office when he started hearing strange threatening voices. All of the hope that Harry had, that things were going to be normal this year, faded with every word.

"Rip, tear, kill…come to me, let me murder you."

"What's that voice?"

"What voice Harry? Now address that one and you can go. Lost track of the time again!"

Harry bolted from Lockheart's office as fast as humanly possible. He met Ron and Blake on the second floor. Hermione, Iris, and Kami were walking toward Harry, Blake and Ron when Harry heard the voice again.

"Rip, tear, kill."

"That voice." Harry muttered "It's going to kill".

"Kill, what the heck are you talking about Harry?" Iris asked as they all started running after Harry before they all stopped dead in their tracks.

Right there on the wall next to the second floor bathroom was a sign written in blood.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been open. Enemies of the heir beware." Blake read off the sign

"Oh, dear." Hermione sighed as everyone started coming up from the Great Hall.

"Psh…enemies of the heir beware. You'll be next mudbloods!" Draco Malfoy had appeared and like usual wanted to be the center of attention.

"Oh, boy." Iris said pointing to a light torch.

"Why us?" Ron looked up at the sky. Mrs. Norris, Filtch's cat, was hanging on it petrified.

"Whenever there is a problem in this castle why is it always you six?" Professor McGonagall had emerged finally from the crowd along with Filtch who started crying over his cat.

"Honestly Professor, I am wondering why we are the cause of this drama myself." Ron said looking as confused as usual.

"Can't we ever have a normal year in this castle?" Blake looked at Harry.

"Apparently not." Harry muttered looking at Professor Dumbledore that just appeared, and then looked to his sister for reassurance but didn't find much.

"Your office Professor?" Kami asked Professor Dumbledore who nodded curtly.

"I want to see Harry only though please." Professor Dumbledore said walking towards his office leaving behind a bunch of really confused faces.

Meanwhile Kami and the others made their way up to Gryffindor tower after Iris nearly killed herself falling in a puddle of water. Blake was trailing a bit and after some time falling behind all of his friends he managed to slip off on his own to collect his thoughts.

He decided that he needed some fresh air. Blake walked to this room on the sixth floor with a balcony. He thought that he was the only one who knew about this room, but he was wrong. He found Kami sitting in an old bench looking out into the night crying.

"I didn't think anyone else knew about this spot." Blake said looking at Kami.

"Funny, I didn't either." Kami muttered wiping her eyes

"Are you crying?" Blake asked stating the obvious.

"Who me? You have to be joking I don't show emotion." Kami said

"Everyone has to cry and show emotion at some point." Blake came and sat down next to her.

"I don't have to cry. I'm not going to cry."

"You can though Kami. You're the strongest, smartest girl that I know. You are brave, fearless, but you have a heart. You have a soul." Blake looked at Kami who looked angered by something he said

"I'm pissed off at life right now, so I am going to leave before I say something that I will later regret." Kami got up and ran out of the room out of sight before Blake could catch her.

On her way up to the tower Kami ran into her brother who with his twin telepathy noticed that something had Kami upset.

"Kami, what's wrong?" Harry asked

"Oh, I am sick of things happening to us. Look around Harry, everyone has a normal existence at Hogwarts. When is our turn going to come? When are we going to be someone that is normal?" Kami asked looking into her brother's eyes.

"I don't know the answers Kami. But Dumbledore said something about how we have to stick together. He told me a secret about us. Dark forces try and pull us apart but united we can do anything."

"He's just saying that Harry because you have a saving people thing."

"Maybe, but what I do know is that we have to be a unit. This is no time to be falling apart Kami. I need you, our friends need you, Dumbledore needs you."

"I'll be strong for you Harry, I promise." Kami smiled at Harry and they went up to Gryffindor tower to await their friends who'd want to hear Harry's "Stick together" speech as well.

Up in the tower Hermione and Iris were pacing the floor trying to figure out when Harry and Kami would show up. Hermione was worried that Harry was getting in trouble and was trying to think of a million different excuses to get him out of trouble. Iris was trying to restrain herself from beating up Blake because he gave Kami a speech that Harry should have given her and probably had by now. Blake was trying to figure out what he did wrong while playing chess with Ron. Ron was being Ron.

When the portrait hole opened and Harry and Kami came through, everyone looked at them. Hermione was the first to run up to them.

"Oh Harry, I was so worried that you got in trouble for writing that stuff on the wall and for the attack on Mrs. Norris." Hermione hugged Harry until he warned her that she was crushing his lungs.

Iris came over next hitting Harry on the backside of his head before smiling.

"Yeah, never make Hermione worry again or you have me to answer to got it?" Iris said sternly

"Crystal clear Iris, glad you worried about me too." Harry said giving Iris a hug

"Harry has a speech for everyone. He needs to tell us what Dumbledore told him." Kami announced at their friends.

It was lucky that only the six of them were left in the common room that night because Harry had to have turned ten different shades of red.

"Basically, Dumbledore said that we have safety in numbers around this castle and that sticking together we could do anything. It is when we are apart that we will struggle. And he recommends caution to all of the inhabitants of the castle." Harry announced feeling quite foolish.

"So, that means that we have to make sure that nothing happens to us. We need to be a team during these troubled times." Kami added

Everyone looked astonished and it looked like a light had clicked inside Hermione's brain.

"Kami, did you bring your Hogwarts a History book by any chance?" Hermione asked

"No, I left it with a lot of my other books in a spare room at the Weasley's. I couldn't fit all of them with all of Lockheart's books." Kami rolled her eyes at the thought because she got the point of what Hermione was referring to.

"I need to go to the library immediately, Kami can I borrow your cloak?" Hermione asked looking at her

"I'll take you Hermione. "Enemies of the heir" is referring to the muggle born's in this case. I hate to sound prejudiced but Blake, Hermione…you aren't going anywhere in this castle alone ever. I'm not taking any chances this year. Last year I put you all at risk. This year you are being protected, so Hermione if you want to go to the library you have to put up with me." Harry announced convincingly. In fact he was so convincing that no one argued with him as he went to get the cloak from his trunk upstairs.

"Kami, do you really think that the muggle born's are at risk now?" Blake asked looking at Hermione worriedly

"I dunno Blake, but if Harry thinks that they are, then they probably are because Harry knows a lot more than me when it comes to Voldemort and his evil schemes. If someone opened the chamber, then it has to be someone that knows Voldemort or is in his league." Kami responded back as Harry started down the stairs.

"Come on Hermione. It's Quidditch tomorrow and I need a good night's sleep, so the faster we get there and back the better off I will feel. No one else is to leave this tower until we get back. Am I clear Kami?" Harry looked mostly at his sister as he said this.

"Come on Harry, I'm not muggle born I can take care of myself."

"Like hell you can Kami, you survived Voldemort twice already. No way in hell we can be lucky three times in a row."

"You can't be serious! Who do you think you are mum?" Kami yelled back at her brother

"Calm down Kami, I love you; this is for your own good." Harry braced his hands on Kami's shoulders as he said this.

"Fine, but don't expect me to like it. In fact I'm going to bed, after all its Quidditch tomorrow." Kami said and walked up the stairs slamming the door behind her.

"I'll go after her. If you do Harry, you'll injure your ass again." Iris said walking after Kami.

"This is not how I expected her to take this, but then again, I sort of knew she'd get like this." Harry said stretching the cloak over him and Hermione.

It took Blake and Ron awhile to process what had just happened. From the looks of things, this was going to be far from a normal year at school. But then again, did they ever expect it not to be? After awhile Ron went up to bed and left Blake alone by the fire.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were sneaking through the hallways up to the library. It was harder to see at night. It was a good thing that Hermione knew how to use lumos. Once safely in the library Harry took off the cloak.

"Do you think I was wrong?" Harry asked looking out one of the windows clearly depressed.

"Yes, and no. Kami is a strong girl Harry. She has survived the same things you have. You say it is luck but she is just as lucky. She tries hard to be perfect, but she is human. I know you want to protect her, but that protection is just what is going to make her jump out at the slightest instance that you are in danger." Hermione looked through the shelves.

"I suppose you are right Hermione. Thanks." Harry smiled and hugged her

"They don't have any Hogwarts a History books left Harry. I suppose I will have to get on the waiting list for them in the morning Harry, so we can go now." Hermione looked at Harry for a moment and saw something weird, fortunately Harry heard it.

"Anyone in here?" Filtch's nasty voice came from behind a shelf. Harry draped the cloak over them just in time and they ran for it, all the way to the Gryffindor tower where the Fat Lady yelled at them for being out so late.

Everyone was in bed by the time that Harry and Hermione got back. After a quick side hug goodnight Hermione disappeared up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Harry watched her close the door before he started up his own set of stairs.


	6. Broken Bones, Broken Skulls, & Lockheart

Chapter 5: Broken bones, Broken Skulls, and Lockheart

Everyone was excited for the first Quidditch game of the season with Gryffindor and Slytherin. They found out the day before that Slytherin had new brooms, and Malfoy as their Seeker. Oliver Wood had told Harry to get the Snitch before Malfoy or die trying. The sad thing for Harry was that, Harry knew that Wood sincerely meant it. Wood had told Kami to fly as fast and hard as she could and to make sure that the Slytherin's never touched the Quaffle.

About half way in the game Kami had scored five times and the Slytherin's brooms were doing their job alright. And some bludger was trying to kill off Harry. What Gryffindor needed was a miracle.

Twenty points up and the Slytherin's scored again. 90-50 with Slytherin leading. Harry had to catch the Snitch now or else.

Right then Kami did something both very smart and very dumb. She flew straight at the rouge bludger that was on Harry and hoped that it couldn't distinguish between the two of them. And she was right, it had gotten confused. Harry started after Malfoy who had spotted the Snitch. Now that the bludger was following Kami she had a plan. She flew full force at the Slytherin team the bludger hitting anyone in her way. Grabbing the Quaffle from Flint as he dodged she managed to score twice like this before the bludger hit her on the back of her head. She fell forty feet from the sky broom in hand. About ten seconds later Harry caught the Snitch with a broken arm.

"Finite Incantartum!" Hermione yelled at the bludger and it was no more. Hermione along with Iris, Blake and Ron came running as soon as the game ended.

Kami had already been taken to the hospital wing. The team told Iris and Hermione to go up to be with Kami while Blake and Ron gathered around Harry and his broken arm.

"Help me up so that I can go to the hospital wing Blake." Harry muttered. But at that moment Professor Lockheart came rushing over chest out importantly.

"Not to worry Harry dear, I can mind that in a heartbeat for you." He smiled one of his big toothed grins

"No, not you, go away." Harry tried to say as Lockheart grabbed his arm and waved away until Harry felt his arm go numb.

"Well, as you can see it's not broken anymore." Lockheart said as he looked at Harry's new rubbery arm.

"Broken my ass, there is no bones left in his arm!" Blake yelled as he and Ron lifted up Harry and took him up to the hospital wing.

At the hospital wing Madame Pomfery was busy with Kami. Kami lay there irresponsive and dead looking.

"Just what the world needed a heroine sister, taking a bludger to the head." Madame Pomfery said as Hermione and Iris told her about Kami's Savior acts during the match.

"And Kami is younger than Harry by like five minutes." Iris finished as Madame Pomfery shook her head in disbelief.

"That boy better be appreciative of his sister."

"They had gotten into a heated argument last night because Harry thought that Kami couldn't take care of herself." Hermione said holding Kami's hand

"Well, I daresay she proved Harry wrong today." Madame Pomfery said as Harry came up to Madame Pomfery about his arm.

"What the hell is my sister doing looking like that!" Harry asked open mouthed rushing over to Kami.

"They will tell you the story after you change and drink some Skel-Grow!" Madame Pomfery announced loudly rushing Harry to the bed next to Kami.

"What's going to happen to her?" Harry asked calmer

"Worst case scenario she won't remember the past twenty-four hours." Madame Pomfery assured Harry that Kami would live and walked off.

"How did it happen guys?" Harry asked as everyone gathered around him.

"She saved the game and you." Hermione looked a bit teary as she said this

"She flew right between you and the bludger and confused it. Dived twice through the Slytherin's and scored twice before the bludger got her in the back of her head." Iris said

"It was bloody brilliant and mental of her!" Ron responded

"I guess she can take care of herself…maybe it's a good thing if she forgets that fight we had." Harry laughed a bit

"She's going to be a big heroine now Harry. If you thought she was famous around here, think about now. She saved the great Harry Potter's life." Blake said looking over at Kami. She was still a statue breathing in and out.

"I want to see her." Harry said getting up. He walked over to her and gasped.

"What is it Harry?" everyone said in unison

"I never noticed that her eyes are more slanted than mine. I don't think that we are Asian…but she sure looks it now." Harry laughed

"You guys are fraternal twins, there is bound to be some differences in you guys." Hermione's logical side came out again.

"Out! Out with all of you! She has to wake up and he has bones to regrow!" Madame Pomfery had come back to kick out everyone.

"Can she hear me?"Harry asked Madame Pomfery who nodded

"I'm sorry about the fight Kami. You are more than capable of taking care of yourself. Just never do this to me again." Harry nearly started crying.

Later that night Harry got a visit from Dobby again. He came back to warn Harry to go back home.

"Dobby why aren't you concerned with my sister?" Harry asked

"It's true then. Harry Potter has a sister!" Harry pointed toward the next bed over.

"Your bludger did that to her Dobby. Why'd you want us killed?"

"Not kill, never sir. Just hurt enough to go home. Now that history is to repeat itself." Dobby started banging his head on the table beside Harry.

"Okay so you can't say."

"But I can say this, many don't know of Harry Potter's sister. But after today, that has changed. Kamille Potter lives and saves Harry Potter." Dobby shook his head

"She goes by Kami though. It gets annoying how many people don't know that." Harry said looking at his sister.

" 'tis a shame indeed. But that is the fact of her growing up. Shortening the name given. Many do it sir." Dobby nodded his head while Harry looked at Dobby with utter confusion.

"Kami is the smartest witch of our year, best chaser we have on the Gryffindor team, and most importantly my twin sister. Dobby she is the last family I have. You have to tell me who is doing these things so that I can protect her. I have two muggle born friends…" Harry said but then they heard shuffling in the hallway and Dobby vanished from sight.

"What happened Albus?" Professor McGonagall's voice came through the doorway along with a stretcher.

"The students are no longer safe, the chamber has been opened again."

"Oh, dear…" Professor McGonagall said. Colin Creevy had been petrified.

The next morning Harry woke up with his arm full of bones and the high curtains up in front of Colin's bed. Kami hadn't woken up either and Harry was really starting to get worried when Madame Pomfery arrived to tell him he was free to leave.

"But Madame Pomfery my sister." Harry touched Kami's hand for the first time and she moved

"Dear gargoyles I don't believe it. I shall be right back Harry." Madame Pomfery said rushing to her office.

"Harry?" Kami looked up at her brother who had a tear streak down his face.

"Kami, don't ever get mental like that again." Harry said hugging his little sister.

"Sorry that I made you worry, but I just wanted to help you and save the game." Kami sat up

"You don't have to sit up you know. You broke your skull open. Madame Pomfery mended it in about a second. After you fell sir rouge bludger broke my arm. And like the idiot Lockheart is he took out all of the bones in my arm trying to mend it." Harry repeated all of what Dobby said to him last night.

"You know what this means Harry?" Kami said looking at him

"No, I was wondering if you did."

"We have to learn about the chamber, and I bet I know how to go about doing that."

"You always know just what to do Kami. You know you're a heroine now. And don't forget what Dobby said. Something about you now are in more danger than ever before because you actually exist. Someone tried to hush up the fact that you are alive." Harry muttered as he heard Madame Pomfery rushing up to the bed with Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, I have never seen such a strong connection between twins ever. And that includes the Weasley's." Madame Pomfery said looking at the pair of them and then at Professor Dumbledore

"I do believe unless somehow I am mistaken the night that Voldemort gave them their scars, part of Harry resides in Kami unintentionally.

"Like a you know Albus…" Madame Pomfery hinted

"I do believe so. But seeing as both of them are quite fine I have brought them their bags and I will escort the two of them to History of Magic. Come now and get dressed, Professor Binns in waiting." Dumbledore said walking towards Madame Pomfery's office while the twins got dressed.

"Has Dumbledore lost his mind?" Harry asked Kami as she pulled on her robes

"Possibly…" Kami said looking for her glasses

"Kami, I noticed that your eyes are more slanted than mine are. Why is that?"

"I dunno Harry. My eyes have always been slanted." Kami walked down the hallway out into the corridor with Harry in tow. Dumbledore was waiting for them there.

"Miss Potter, I knew you wouldn't like to miss any of your work. Mr. Potter I have Miss Granger taking notes for you. I believe Mr. Lewis and Mr. Weasley are the ones responsible for falling asleep in the back of the classroom." Professor Dumbledore smiled at both of them as he said this.

"How's Iris doing?" Kami asked as she didn't hear Dumbledore talk about her

"Ah, Miss Hewson is taking notes for you. She said that you'd prefer it this way because you and Hermione have a different color system."

"The joys of your best friend knowing you." Kami said looking at Harry

"Yeah, Ron is sleeping on his desk like usual. I'm sure that between Iris' notes and Hermione's we will get our notes done." Harry said noting Kami's worried expression

"Or we can go back through the book." Kami said

"Why you have it memorized. I don't even understand why you pay attention when you know it all." Harry said in disbelief

Professor Binns wasn't pleased to see Harry and Kami come in late. They took a seat up front and while Kami was busy taking notes Harry fell asleep. But something happened a few minutes later that made Harry wake up abruptly.

Kami passed a note to Hermione who read it and raised her hand.

"Professor Binns?" Hermione asked

"Yes, Miss Gregory?" Professor Binns still messed up his students names. Many believed him to be far too old to teach.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about the Chamber of Secrets?" The class stared at Hermione in disbelief that she actually asked that question.

"Miss Gregory I assume that your intention is that this is a fact. But I can assure you that this is a myth. In my class we learn about real things in history that actually happened. Not myths that may or may not exist."

"But sir, can't you tell us about the Chamber, as fact relies?"

"Oh fine! Years ago when Hogwarts was first founded everyone got along. Except for one. The founder Slytherin wanted to be more selective of the students admitted to Hogwarts. He felt that magic should be kept in all magic families, pure blooded families. The other's didn't feel this way. Now, according to the myth before Slytherin left forever, he built a chamber that the other founders knew not of, and sealed it shut, until the time that his one true heir comes to the school. The chamber can only be controlled by the heir of Slytherin and the heir of Slytherin alone; and unleash the horror within. Now of course the school has been searched and no such chamber has ever been found."

"Professor, what does myth tell us that is inside the chamber?" Kami asked

"Well, the myth tells us that the chamber is said to be home to a monster. But this is a myth that doesn't exist! Foolish people only believe in this nonsense. Now we will get back to the goblin rebellions." And within ten minutes the class was back to normal, with Ron and Blake snoring.


	7. Look at the Real Stuff

Chapter 6: Look at the Real Stuff

After they got back to the common room Harry started pacing the floors.

"So, someone decided to open the Chamber of Secrets this year. Now someone wants to finish dear Slytherin's work. Why on earth is that?"

"Well, Harry um…Filtch is a Squib." Iris said trying to hold back her laughter.

"What's a Squib?"

"Well, I actually know this one. A Squib is kind of the opposite of a muggle born. It is someone born to all magic families that doesn't have any powers whatsoever. For a long time, twins were considered bad luck because of Squib problems in families." Ron said as everyone stared at him with open jaws.

"I'm surprised that you know that Ron." Iris said looking around the room as everyone nodded in agreement to Iris.

"Well, I grew up around wizards. There are certain things that you learn."Ron argued in his defense.

"Whatever! That is water under the bridge! What the problem is that people are getting petrified because of some monster in the Chamber of Secrets. Now, what we have to do is figure out who the hell is doing this." Kami looked at Harry for an answer

"Let's see, who do we know who thinks that people like me are scum?" Blake tried to state the obvious

"Malfoy? Seriously?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, think about it Hermione. A whole bunch of his family has been in Slytherin for years. Lucius Malfoy could've done it then told dear Draco how to do it." Ron argued

"It seems a bit dodgy to me, we could at least check it out." Iris said

"But how do we check it out?" Harry looked at Kami

"Well, there is the Polyjuice Potion." Kami said looking at five confused faces.

"Oh, yes of course. But how on earth are we going to find six Slytherin's that Malfoy trusts enough to get into the Slytherin common room and get information from Malfoy?" Hermione added

"Definitely Crabbe and Goyle. They are always around Malfoy, he'll tell them anything." Iris said

"Are you three going to tell us what you are on about?" Ron looked from one girl to the next.

"The Polyjuice Potion is a unique potion that allows you to transfigure yourself into another person. But you have to have some of their hair." Kami announced and as usual she sounds like she swallowed a textbook.

"So, if we can get a hold of this potion we can be Crabbe and Goyle?" Blake asked

"Yes." Hermione responded

"Then we have to figure out which ones are going into the Slytherin common room as Slytherins." Blake said

"I am not having two muggleborns going straight head on into Slytherin mess. So, I'm sorry Blake and Hermione." Harry said

"But Harry, I can ask so many good questions." Hermione pleaded

"Hell no Hermione!" Harry said looking at them with a fury that made both Blake and Hermione upset.

"He just doesn't want to put anyone in danger. I know why don't we go to that Dueling Club tonight and then figure out who is going and who isn't going." Kami said and everyone nodded

"Right let's go." Harry said as everyone followed him out of the portrait hall.

"Gather around here please children. Professor Snape has agreed to help me with this demonstration." Professor Lockheart was looking very strange in canary yellow robes.

"Expelliarous" Snape bellowed and Lockheart was knocked square off of his feet.

"Now then why don't we have a demonstration pair. Why don't we have Weasley and Mr. Potter do it?"

"Bad idea, Weasley's wand is a disgrace in its current state. Potter will be nothing but toothpicks or worse in seconds. My suggestion is that we pair Mr. Potter up with Draco Malfoy." Snape said pushing Draco up on the raised platform.

The battling between Draco and Harry went on for ten minutes before something seriously wrong happened. There was a snake shot out of Draco's wand. But then Harry started talking to the snake. Harry was a Parlsetoungue.

"Great this is really excellent." Iris muttered as she and Ron grabbed at Harry and dragged him away. Closely followed by the rest of the group.

"You are a Parlsetoungue and you didn't tell me?" Ron asked Harry as soon as they got back to the common room.

"I am a what?"

"You can talk to snakes."Iris expanded

"Sure I can, this isn't the first time."

"Oh, this is bad Harry." Ron shook his head

"How is this bad if I didn't tell that snake to go away and stop attacking people-"

"Oh so that's what happened then, all I heard was you speaking snake language." Iris sneered

"But how can you speak a different language and not realize it?"

"Now everyone is going to think you are the heir of Slytherin."

"One problem here you morons." Harry looked at them

"I can't speak parsletoungue." Kami had finally found her voice again.

"This is rather freaky." Iris said as they all looked at each other.

"Now back to our original conversation." Hermione attempted to change the subject.

"Who is going into the Slytherin common room?" Blake finished

"Right, Ron and I will go. We will pretend to be Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione is that potion ready yet?" Harry said

"It'll be done by Christmas."

"Then it is settled." Harry said as they all chose their favorite poofy armchair by the fireplace.


	8. Clinical Error

Chapter 7: Clinical Error

There was something about one particular Tuesday in December that made Harry downright upset. He and Ron took the polyjuice potion earlier that day in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. After changing back into their clothes they ran out of the bathroom to see another sign. He had attacked again. And this time they were sure they had no clue who it was.

Professor McGonagall found Harry and Ron and whisked them up the stairs to the hospital wing. Out of all of the people that could be attacked who was it? And the fact that they were being taken by Professor McGonagall meant only one thing. A friend of theirs was attacked.

Iris was on the hospital bed when they came in. With Blake, Kami, and Hermione leaning over her bed. Her eyes were wide open as if she saw something horrid.

"They found her near the room of the ancient mirror. Does this mean anything to any of you?" Professor McGonagall asked them as they shook their heads.

"What could that monster have wanted with Iris? She is a pureblood." Ron asked secretly shaking that he could be next.

"I dunno Ron." Kami looked over at the stunned faces that she had failed to answer a question.

"Whoever the heir of Slytherin is, has to want to be taking out our group. So we can't travel alone anymore. Why the hell was she in that room to begin with? It's one of the most remote rooms in the castle." Harry looked around at everyone's faces. He saw that they were just as curious as he was about Iris' mistake in going to that room.

"Let's go." Harry said grabbing Kami by the arm and pulling her away from Iris.

"This is terrible Harry. What is going to happen to everyone now?"

"I don't know Kami but this just seems to go from bad to worse."

"Got that right Harry." Kami said stopping as she saw Nearly Headless Nick and Justin from their Herbology group petrified. This wasn't just an attack on Iris. It was a triple attack. Harry looked around. They were two corridors away from the Room of Mirrors.

"This can't be good."

"Got that right." Professor McGonagall showed up at the scene.

"Professor you know that I had nothing to do with this." Harry said looking at her.

"This is out of my hands Potters." She led them up this escalator like staircase and at once she realized that she had ended up leading them to were Professor Dumbledore himself lived.

"Hi Harry, Kami please do have a seat." Professor Dumbledore motioned for them to sit down in two slightly big chairs across from his desk.

"Um…sir I had nothing to do with those attacks."

"I know Harry. But I did wish to ask you two, is there anything you wish to ask me?"

"No sir nothing."

"I have a question Professor. I am wondering why Harry and I are so different?"

"Ah, Miss Potter, that is a question that I have no answer for. Not yet. But I do believe that you two have a strong bond beyond any twin set we have ever had."

"You keep saying that we have a deep connection, but what kind of connection do we have?" Harry asked

"You aren't ready to learn that. Not now, now off to bed." Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and a door appeared before their eyes.

The door lead to the common room were apparently news got out that a ghost and Justin had been attacked near Iris.

"Harry, Kami are you two alright?" Hermione said rushing over with a huge hug.

"We're fine Hermione." Kami patted Hermione on the back.

"All three of us are glad you two are here. We have loads to tell you." Ron muttered

"Well spit it out." Kami urged

"Alright but you won't like it. Everyone still thinks that Harry is somehow the Heir of Slytherin. That is only a little detail compared to what they are saying about Iris. They are saying that she was found near two others who were attacked. Knowing Iris, she probably tried to help out and told Justin and Nick to run. She ended up giving them a few moments only."

"I told you guys to stay in the common room for a reason." Harry said looking at everyone's faces.

"You know Iris she has a freaking mind of her own." Blake said looking down at his feet.

"We have bigger issues than Iris' attack. Malfoy isn't the heir of Slytherin." Ron said looking at everyone rolling their eyes.

"Then who is?"Blake asked the one question that all five of them had on their minds.


	9. Let the Past Haunt You

Chapter 8: Let the Past Haunt You

Harry was taken deep inside Tom Riddle's diary. After telling the group everything that he saw, Harry pulled his sister aside on their way to the Quidditch lockers.

"If there is another attack we have to talk to Hagrid."

"Yeah I know Harry."

"It's Quidditch this morning Kami."

"No it isn't this match has been canceled." Professor McGonagall was back with a more grave expression on her face.

"What's wrong Professor?"Ron had just come down from the Quidditch stands

"There has been another triple attack. Follow me you three." Professor McGonagall lead them to the hospital wing again. Harry could feel the dread leaving them knowing something bad had happened.

In the hospital wing they found three more beds occupied with people in it. The first bed they past was a Ravenclaw Prefect. Harry felt sorry for her but what he saw next churned his stomach. Hermione was laying down eyes open with a mirror clutched in her hand. Apparently she figured something out.

"Harry we have another problem." Kami's voice sounded low and ominous. It wasn't a good sign.

"Oh dear, Blake." Harry whispered as he saw Blake eyes wide open head bent in. It didn't take a genius to guess what had happened. Hermione and Blake were using that mirror to look around the corners before they went but why?

"We have to go."Kami suddenly said grabbing her brother's hand and Ron's and running out of the door.

"We have to talk to Hagrid now Harry!" Kami said as they all headed toward the grounds. Knowing that Kami was always prepared they slipped under her cloak.

"Hagrid did you hear about Blake and Hermione?"

"Yeah Ron I heard about 'em."

"We'd like to ask you about what happened the last time that someone was attacked in the castle." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Quick leave through the back door you three. Oh, and follow the spiders." Hagrid said pushing Fang out with them.

"I wanted him to say butterflies not spiders." Ron said

"Hey, wait a minute! After the first attack on Mrs. Norris spiders were running out the window." Kami looked at Harry who was starting to follow the spiders into the Forbidden Forest.

"Light your wand Kami." Harry said as Kami illuminated their pathway. She also lit Harry's wand for more practical lighting.

They walked and walked into the heart of the forest. Then they saw huge spiders and they knew in their heart that those spiders weren't friendly. Ron's request to go back was denied when they were swept off their feet by a huge spider. Deep into a tree trunk they were taken. Until they met the biggest spider any of them laid their eyes on. This spiders name was Aragog.

"So let me get this straight you humans are friends of Hagrid?" The huge spider asked

"Yes, Hagrid is in trouble. There have been attacks on the students in the castle and they believe that Hagrid is responsible." Harry said

"That's not true! Hagrid wouldn't harm anyone!"

"Then you aren't the monster?"

"No! The monster is a creature so evil that us spiders fear it. Hagrid doesn't even know what the creature in the chamber is. He begged me to tell him over and over again."

"Thanks you have been helpful. We will just go now."

"I think not! Fresh meat children." And with a snap of his pinches they started closing in on them. But Kami was a bit faster.

"Arania Examai!" She shouted and a bunch of the spiders flew through the air. Harry got the idea and started shouting the spell out as they backed their way out of the tree. Ron's father's car was waiting for them when they got out, it truly was remarkable. With a prod of Ron's wand they were off.

"What good was that trip!?" Ron said catching his breath after they got back at Hagrid's hut.

"We learned that Hagrid was innocent." Harry said as Kami got out their cloak so that they could get some sleep.

"Harry, um…can I sleep in your dormitory?"

"Sure little sis. I know how close you and Iris were. I'm sorry this had to happen. We're going to catch the guy this time Kami. I know we are." Harry gave his sister a hug as they walked up to his dormitory. Harry was the closest thing to parents that Kami had. Instead of getting to sleep next to her mother when she was scared she had Harry. But this was a time when she wished that she had originally died.


	10. The Room of the Ancient Mirrors

Chapter 9: The Room of the Ancient Mirrors

Kami woke up early in the morning and went to her dormitory to get dressed. It was pretty quiet seeing as two people were missing. She looked over at Iris and Hermione's empty beds and cringed.

"We are going to get the people responsible for this I promise." Kami said to the empty beds. Then Kami got an idea. Iris had to have known something and that is why she went to the Room of the Ancient Mirrors. She must have met Justin and Nearly Headless Nick on the way or it had to be a coincidence. Kami hated coincidences so it couldn't be that. Kami got dressed and headed down to breakfast to tell Ron and Harry what she was thinking.

"Morning Kami what took so long?" Harry asked as she sat down.

"I have an idea. Iris had to have figured out something regarding the Room of the Ancient Mirrors or else she wouldn't have gone there. I don't exactly know why Nick and Justin were with her but right now my guess is that she saw them on the way or they could have just been passing by. Either way we need to get ourselves down to that room."

"But we have classes today Kami." Ron said stupidly

"I think it's another time dad's cloak is going to be put to use." Harry said as they were off.

Looking at the X's on the ground where Nearly Headless Nick and Justin were found they pressed on.

They found the glass door easily. Harry pushed it open. Harry walked through and saw a maze of mirrors.

"Okay we've found it." Harry said attempting to find Iris' X.

"This room is extensive Harry. How are we going to figure out what Iris did?"

"Found her X!" Ron called

"What's that?" Harry asked looking at a huge silver tube.

"Looks like plumbing Harry." Kami said looking at how big the tubes around the room actually were.

"Iris was here looking at plumbing?"Ron asked thinking that we were in the wrong place

"Well, I know what Iris probably did now." Kami said looking at Harry

"Me too Kami."

"The Monster of Slytherin travels through the plumbing." Harry and Kami said together.

"The pipes? That monster is using freaking pipes to get around?" Ron looked stunned at the news.

"Apparently, and they are giant." Harry said further examining them

"So, what was the use of coming here? What did we learn?" Ron asked

"That the Monster of Slytherin has to be huge and it travels in pipes." Harry said as he put the cloak back over them.

"So, Hagrid helped us before he got arrested. Iris ended up helping us even though she was petrified. What are Blake and Hermione going to tell us?"

"I don't know. But we need to see both of them now to gain some insight. Let's go." Harry said

"But Harry Madame Pomfery refuses to allow visitors into the hospital wing. How are we going to see them?" Kami asked

"We see Professor McGonagall." Harry said


	11. The Monster of Slytherin

Chapter 10: The Monster of Slytherin

Harry, Kami, and Ron ran to Professor McGonagall's office who wasn't too pleased to see them out of class at first.

"What on earth are you three out of your class?" Professor McGonagall scowled at them.

"Professor we wanted to see Hermione and Blake and we miss them." Harry said

"I understand how hard this has to be for you guys. It's the hardest on the friends and family of the petrified. I'll alert Madame Pomfery to let you three in and I'll take the liberty of telling Professor Binns where you are." Professor McGonagall said rushing off. There seemed nothing left to do but walk slowly to the hospital wing to see Hermione and Blake after months of not being able to see them.

When they got to the hospital wing Blake still looked like he was a stone statue. But so far Iris had taught them something. So Kami, Harry, and Ron were hoping that Blake and Hermione had to have something to tell them.

"Blake we are all thinking about you." Kami said looking closely at Blake.

"All observation aside you can observe that Blake was leaning in close to Hermione, and Hermione had a mirror. So what do you think?" Harry said

"Well, no one ever saw the monster straight in the eye. They saw the reflection. You said that Malfoy told you that some girl died last time…wait if that person died by looking the monster in the eye? It makes sense. Blake and Hermione must have been looking through the mirror." Kami said looking at Harry who looked as if he saw a ghost.

"Guys look what's in Hermione's hand." Harry said grabbing with difficulty a piece of paper that looked like it was from a library book, and knowing Hermione it probably was.

"What's it say Harry?" Ron asked

"She figured it out. The monster of Slytherin was a huge snake called a basilisk. Apparently spiders flee before it, so I suppose it all fits."

"Remember Iris, Harry? She found the pipes. That's how you can hear the freaking snake it's been using the plumbing." Kami realized

"It still doesn't answer why Kami can't hear parsletoungue and I can." Harry said

"I don't think that this is exactly what is relevant." Kami said thinking

"We have to tell Professor McGonagall now." Ron said looking at them

"Bad idea. Where would we tell them to look for proof?" Harry said looking at Ron with one eyebrow up.

"Well the girl died in a bathroom in Tom Riddle's diary right Harry?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well Harry what happens if that girl never left the bathroom?"

"You can't mean-"

"I do mean, Moaning Myrtle." Kami said looking at them.

"Let's go to the staff room they have to all be there by now." Harry said and they all rushed out of the hospital wing. One of the pluses of the hospital wing is that they have an intense amount of quiet time to work out all of the kinks in the plan.

Right when they got to the second floor things took a thing for the worse. On the wall underneath the first message it said: Her bones will lie in the chamber forever.

"Who was taken into the chamber Professor?" Professor Sprout asked Professor McGonagall

"Ginny Weasley." She said as Ron's jaw dropped.

"My sister? Someone has my sister?" Ron said

Harry and Ron went over what was happening in hushed tones. Kami listened to the Professors. Professor McGonagall was telling Lockheart to go and get Ginny from the chamber of secrets, which Kami and the world knew that he hadn't got a chance in hell of finding it without their help.

"Harry let's go help Lockheart. Telling him where we think the chamber is technically is a start." Kami said looking to her twin brother

"Anything to get Ginny." Ron said leading the way to Lockheart's room.

15 minutes later

"You're a fraud!" Harry yelled

"You've been taking credit for things that sensible people have done themselves! What kind of man are you?"

"What about my sister you ass!?" Ron roared

"Terribly sorry about her but, I have to go somewhere."

"That's absolutely it! Expelliarous!" Kami roared pointing her wand at Lockheart and with Ron and Harry backing her up she managed to disarm Lockheart and throw his wand out of the window in his office.

"Okay you've got my attention. But literally I haven't the faintest clue where to start to look for the chamber of secrets."

"Well lucky for you we have figured that out without your help." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Then why do you need me?" Lockheart asked scared at the idea of going straight into the chamber of secrets.

"Better you than us." Was the reply from all three of them at once.

"Right, now where are we going?" Lockheart asked still being held at wand point.

"To the girl's bathroom on the second floor." Kami said as they left Lockheart's office.

They ran to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom as if it were the last thing that they were ever going to do. Once there they pushed Lockheart in first. It turned out to end up being a shoving battle.

"Oh, hi Harry." Moaning Myrtle said when she saw Harry again.

"Hiya Myrtle. Um…we kind of came here to ask you a few questions."

"We came to ask you how you died."Kami finished for him.

"God I hate it when you do that." Harry said wishing that his sister didn't finish his sentences for him.

"Oh, it was awful. One minute I was in here because someone was teasing me about my glasses and the next minute I died."

"Anything else to it, just flat out died?"

"All I remember were two big red eyes over there by that sink. The one where the tap never worked." Myrtle said pointing to the nonworking tap.

"She's right I haven't been able to fix it even and Hermione got suspicious of it after awhile." Kami said

"This is the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said feeling the tap

"How can you be sure?" Ron asked

Harry started speaking in Parsletoungue and right away Ron got his answer. Pieces of marble gave way and then the chamber was shown in all its glory.

"Alright you first Lockheart." Ron said pushing Lockheart down the chute that had formed.

"Quite filthy here."

"He's an idiot."Ron said

"Now you guys can wait here if you so wish to." Harry said looking at Ron and Kami.

"Don't be thick Harry." Ron said

"Yeah, we are coming too. We're in this together. For our friends Harry." Kami looked at her older brother.

"Fine, I'll go first." Harry said

"And be crushed by me since I'm taller? No way Harry I'll go first." Harry sighed

"Only if you're sure Ron." Harry relented and allowed Ron to jump first down the chute.

"Now if anything happens-"

"Get ourselves out."

"Er-can you not do that Kami!"

"Sorry, it's a burden really knowing what you say." Kami smiled as Harry jumped.

"See yeah Myrtle." Kami said jumping after her brother and not waiting for his okay.

Lockheart saw bunches of bones and skins when he fell out of the chute finally. After calling out that it was dirty around where he was he sat down hopelessly.

Ron reached a new state of craziness. As soon as he got down to the end of the chute Lockheart grabbed his wand and tried to oblivate his memory. But the idiot in Lockheart forgot that Ron's wand was the unpredictable one and the spell seemingly backfired on the user and Lockheart was left without a memory if possible more brainless than with one.

Harry landed and was helped up by Ron who was trying to knock Lockheart out again with a huge pipe. Harry sighed and turned around waiting for his little sister to come down the chute. But she never came. He waited ten minutes for her before he figured that she had waited for him up in the bathroom. Ron thought that there was something fishy going on but when Harry was more concerned about Ginny Ron kicked it into high gear and started running alongside him.

"You idiot!" Ron yelled after Lockheart set off a massive avalanche of rocks by being stupid.

"Just shovel some rocks Ron. I'll get Ginny. I shouldn't be long." Harry said as if he was going to take a shower and come back.

Kami jumped but she no longer saw the chute. She saw a massive snake and she knew not to look at it that it was dangerous. But someone came out and called out to her.

"Damn it! Wrong Potter." The man said

"What do you mean? You want Harry?"

"Yes, of course I want Harry you fool girl."

"Oh no Ginny!" Kami had found Ginny, but getting her out was no small task seeing as the guy in questioned had her wand.

"Yes, as Ginny grows weaker then I grow stronger."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tom Riddle."

"That boy that framed Hagrid! You monster!"

"That's what they all say eventually. Seeing as I am wondering how on earth did you survive the killing curse when it hit your hand?"

"I have no idea, you must've realized that much."

"I am Lord Voldemort you see and I will learn why you survived and so did your brother. Now Kami stay still." Voldemort had Kami bound with invisible ropes and had her hanging in the air.

"Kami if this isn't a good incentive for your brother than I don't know what is."

Ron shoved rock after rock in a seemingly slow pace. Harry still wasn't back so Ron went up to the chute to call on Kami to help him. All he got was Myrtle.

"Isn't she with you guys. She disappeared down the chute."

Now two sister's needed rescuing.


	12. The Rescue of the Two Sisters

Chapter 11: The Rescue of the Two Sister's

Harry ran and ran until he saw a long passageway with Ginny at the end. But what he saw above her nearly churned his stomach. Somehow someone had snatched away his sister from under his eyes.

"Oh great Tom you've got to help me. My sister."

"Harry run!"

"What on earth for Kami?"

"He's Voldemort."

"Voldemort was after his time."

"Harry, I am Lord Voldemort." Tom Riddle said calling the monster out of the chamber.

"Kami shut your eyes." Harry said as he saw a phoenix come towards him.

{1 hour later}

Harry had just slain the basilisk and attempted to rescue his sister while dealing with the throbbing pain in his arm.

Fawks, Dumbledore's phoenix came over to Harry and started crying on Harry's wound. The wound healed he went over to the fang that was once in his arm and stabbed Riddle's diary with it.

Harry had no idea what he did but after three minutes and a few stabs Tom Riddle vanished into thin air.

Kami fell from the air while Harry caught her.

"Thanks Harry."

"No big deal." Harry looked toward Ginny who was stirring from the sleep that Riddle put her under.

"Harry it was me. I am the one who attacked all of those people. But I swear that I didn't know that I did. It's like I was possessed."

"It's quite alright Ginny smarter and far more experienced witches and wizards have been possessed by Voldemort than you."Kami said looking at Ginny's shocked face.

"Tom Riddle is You know who?"

"Yes Ginny. I'm afraid he is. Ron is here too, just back down behind a lot of rubbish. Long story no time to explain. Let's get us all out of here." Harry said helping Ginny up and holding both Ginny and Kami's hands.

"Lot of help you are! We have to tell Harry about Kami so kick your ass into gear you buffoon!"

"Yep that's Ron." Ginny said climbing into the small hole in the rubble.

"Ginny!" Ron said helping her down.

"We are all fine Ron. Help us through please." Harry said to Ron through the wall.

"So you found Kami?"

"Yeah she was high jacked by Voldemort." Harry said as Ron winced

Harry lifted his sister up to Ron and pushed her through.

"Hey Ron. Professor Lockheart drive you crazy?"

"Most defiantly." Ron said looking back to help Harry through the wall of rubble.

"Great Ron grab Fawks' tail feathers and Ginny grab onto Ron's hand, Kami grab onto Ginny's other hand and let's go Fawks. Harry said grabbing Kami's outstretched hand as they raised up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Amazing this is just like flying!" Professor Lockheart said from between Fawkes' talons.


	13. The Sword of Gryffindor

Chapter 12: The Sword of Gryffindor

Once back up into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom Fawkes left them alone. Probably to go back to Dumbledore.

"Right we have to go see Dumbledore now." Harry said as they all nodded in compliance.

"I am astounded on how you all got out of the chamber alive. Hoodwinked by Voldemort as well. This is one of the most unusual circumstances." Professor Dumbledore said looking at Harry, Ron, Kami, and Ginny while nodding at Professor Lockheart.

"I'm just as surprised as you are Professor." Ginny looked at Dumbledore and smiled

"Miss Weasley there will be no punishment and I do think that you and Professor Lockheart should be seen by Madame Pomfery. So if you don't mind start up there." Ginny nodded and before she left she went up to Harry.

"Thanks for saving me Harry." Ginny said kissing Harry on the cheek. Then Ginny left Dumbledore's office with Professor Lockheart in tow.

"It wasn't just me who saved her I had a lot of help."

"My brother is just being modest Professor." Kami said

"Well, I do think that 200 points to Gryffindor a piece is in order. And all three of you will receive awards for special services to the school. Now Mr. Weasley will you please have an owl send these release papers to Azkaban. I do believe that we need our game keeper back."

"Right away Professor."

"Oh and Mr. Weasley. Please go up to the hospital wing once you are done please."

"Of course Professor." Ron said running out of the room.

"And as for you two. I am even more convinced than ever that Voldemort hadn't the faintest clue that you still existed Kami. But that is water under the bridge. I will tell you two this, Harry has powers that you do not have. But you have powers that Harry does not have. Why is that do you think?"

"Because we are different. Even though we are twins we have the right to be different." Kami responded

"Yes and no. I do believe that when Voldemort tried to kill Harry and gave him his scar he transferred some of his powers to him unintentionally. Then I believe that him trying to kill Harry the first time and the problem with your scar Kami is that some of Harry lives in you."

"Love Professor?" Harry asked

"Not just love Harry. But that is a story for another day. I do believe that you two aren't ready to know this yet. Not quite yet but one day you will know." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Okay sir we understand." Kami said smiling a little at the newfound information.

"But don't underestimate yourself Kami. I do believe that you are meant to have magic powers. You have a strong core of your own else you would never be stronger a witch than Harry is a wizard. Kami you are smarter than Harry because that is your core, not his."

"See Kami you don't need to worry anymore. Even if some of me is in you…Professor what part of me would that be exactly?"

"That's a question that has no answer. Not right now." Kami looked up confused.

"Then we will know when it is the right time for us to know." Harry said

"Now Kami please go up to the hospital wing so that Madame Pomfery can check you."

"I'm not going without Harry sir. If you have something to say to Harry you can say it in front of me. I can take it."

"Please Professor, if I stay then she does too."

"Then you may stay Miss Potter. It takes a true Gryffindor to pull the sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat Harry."

"Professor the Sorting hat wanting to place me in Slytherin. Was the Sorting Hat right?"

"Well Harry, why did you end up in Gryffindor when the Sorting Hat wanted you to be in Slytherin?"

"Because I asked it too."

"Exactly Harry it is our choices."

"But Professor the Sorting Hat couldn't decide where to place me."

"Where did it want to place you first?"

"Slytherin sir."

"I see, then I have another feeling. The part of Voldemort that resides Harry must have been cut between the two and you have part of Harry and part of Voldemort in you."

"Then why can't I speak Parsletoungue?"

"Aw dear Kami, the reason why you can't is because you are different from Harry. As different as two fraternal twins can be. Harry can speak Parsletoungue because he must have a deeper connection to Voldemort and it makes sense because you don't have only part of one person in you. You have two."

"So I shouldn't really be this smart?"

"Kami it's our choices. You chose to be smart before you were conceived which makes you prime to be smart now. You choose to study and do well. You made a choice. It is our choices that make us who we are. Harry did you save Ginny first or did you see Kami?"

"You know what Professor, I didn't even think I just ran toward my sister."

"And that Harry was the choice you made. Even though Ginny was in worse shape than Kami was you decided to try and save her before Ginny. Why was that?"

"She's my family. I love Kami she is my sister. Sir should I have saved Ginny first?"

"No, Harry I believe you did the sensible thing that any older brother would have done. But that being said, you made a choice. It's our choices that tell us who we are. Tom Riddle was a student at Hogwarts many years ago. But he was a boy who made all of the wrong choices. Now soon everyone has to make a choice. Between what is right and what is easier."

"I'd go for what is right." Kami muttered

"And that is where I tell you two goodnight and to tell you to please proceed to the hospital wing to let Madame Pomfery to check you guys and make sure everything is in working order."

"Yes Professor." Harry said putting his arm around his sister as they walked out of Professor Dumbledore's office.


	14. Call It Courage

Chapter 13:Call it Courage

When Kami and Harry finally go to the hospital wing Ginny was already sent down to the feast. Ron waited for Harry and Kami because of the fact that Madame Pomfery actually allowed him too.

"All in order Potter's now please go to the feast I have to administer potion to these people to let them get awake and lively once more." Madame Pomfery said as Harry, Kami and Ron made their way down to the feast.

About halfway through the feast the doors opened and Hagrid came through. After giving Harry, Kami and Ron a big hug he sat down at his usual seat at the staff table.

About twenty minutes later Colin Creevy the first to be petrified came running into the Great Hall. After a few pictures of Harry and Kami he went and sat down with a bunch of his friends.

Nearly Headless Nick floated in with Mrs. Norris chasing after him. Everyone welcomed him back and half of the Hufflepuff table got up to welcome back Justin.

Iris came back next running through the Great Hall as sure as ever. Kami got up to hug her best friend and Harry and Ron followed suit with a little bit of awkwardness on Ron's part. Iris sat down and it wasn't long before she asked what had happened.

"The last thing I remember seeing was a huge snake with red eyes in the mirror. So I take it that Blake and Hermione ended up petrified."

"Yeah, they should be coming soon." Harry said watching that Ravenclaw prefect stride over to Percy and kiss him.

Hermione came next, smiles all around and with a huge hug she sat down too. Amazed that they solved the case and worried because Blake wasn't there yet.

"I had hoped that the basilisk didn't get him too, but apparently that didn't happen." Hermione said

"It was a basilisk? Of course how could I have been so stupid. I have to be some kind of lucky." Iris said taking a gulp of pumpkin juice.

Blake came in last. He walked in and sat down next to Kami.

"What possessed you two to go to the library without us?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well, I thought it'd be fine if Blake went with me."

"But he's muggle born too Hermione." Iris chimed in.

"Yeah, but still."

"Don't make me worry like that again Blake." Kami said giving him another hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Don't be sorry Blake it's a sign of weakness." Kami said with a smile.

"So Harry how is this summer going to work? We don't need a repeat of last year." Blake asked

"So two weeks in we meet at the Burrow." Iris said

"Can't I am going to be in Egypt until Harry and Kami's birthday." Ron said looking at them

"I'll be in France until that time as well." Hermione said looking at them.

"So what are we going to do?" Blake repeated.

"Stay in contact." Kami said as everyone laughed

"Are we going to have a normal existence next year?" Iris asked

"As normal as years can go." Harry laughed along with everyone else.


End file.
